The Unstoppable Hyper Vibration
"The Unstoppable Hyper Vibration" the thirty-sixth episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story In her lab inside the Queen's castle at Gainos, Ymir completes the Hyper Vibration Armor using the Vibration Stone she stole from Yuit. Ymir puts the armor on Mirim and tests it by tossing an axe at Mirim. The axe is bounced back by the Vibration Field, but the vibration is too much for Mirim to take and she collapses. Ymir then brings Mirim in front of Claudette and Elina to show off her work. Claudette hits Mirim with a lightning strike which sends Mirim crashing through a few walls and columns, but Mirim is physically unhurt but unable to stand because of the vibrating armor. In a village somewhere, Yuit makes a few bucks selling her tabloid to the village people. Yuit and Vante are on their way to Gainos to rescue Mirim and recover Yuit's gem. On the road, they spot Luna Luna on a tree branch. Luna Luna is looking at Annelotte being surrounded by the Queen's soldiers below the ledge. Annelotte escapes and runs up the hill with soldiers on her trail. Yuit and Vante spot Annelotte and chase after her as well, while another group of soldiers spot Luna Luna. Luna Luna uses her tentacles to grope the soldiers into submission but she loses track of Annelotte. Meanwhile, Annelotte, Yuit and Vante evade the soldiers by hiding in a small creek. Back at Gainos, Ymir learns that the soldiers have spotted Annelotte with Yuit and Vante and plans to send Mirim against Annelotte. Mirim overhears this and sneaks out into the city. Mirim finds refuge in the church and asks Sigui for help. After learning of Mirim's escape, Ymir comes out to track her down using her remote control for the armor. Ymir gets within range and turns on the armor which vibrates and makes Mirim squirm on the ground. Sigui mistakenly thinks that Mirim is possessed by demons and tries to spank the evil out of Mirim with her staff, but her spanks are repelled by the armor and heightens the vibration. Sigui prepares to unleash her fire purification on Mirim but Ymir arrives and retrieves Mirim. At a rural road, Yuit and Vante part ways with Annelotte. Annelotte takes a road above a river and is met by Mirim who attacks with her Infinite Slasher chainsaw sword. Mirim swings blindly, but Annelotte cannot overpower her because of the Vibration Field. Back down the road, Yuit has a bad feeling and heads back to track down Annelotte. On the road above the river, Mirim disarms Annelotte and goes for the finishing blow. Yuit and Vante arrive and Vante launches a rocket punch to help Annelotte. Just as the rocket punch was about to hit the target, Yuit sees that the attacker is Mirim. At the same moment, Luna Luna jumps above to save Annelotte but ends up jumping onto the rocket instead. The rocket explodes and sends Luna Luna and Mirim flying. Luna Luna ends up lodged on a tree, while Mirim is retrieved from the forest below by Ymir. After the incident, Yuit affirms her mission to retrieve her family gem and save Mirim from Ymir, and Annelotte agrees to head to Gainos as well. Category:Episodes